In a technique known to date, a temperature sensor and a pressure difference sensor are provided in order to detect a temperature and a pressure difference inside an exhaust gas purifier disposed in an engine. Patent Literature 1 (PTL) discloses an agricultural vehicle including an exhaust gas purifier provided with a temperature sensor and a pressure difference sensor.
The agricultural vehicle of PTL 1 has the following configuration. Specifically, the agricultural vehicle of PTL 1 includes an exhaust filter that is an exhaust gas purifier of a continuous regeneration type. The exhaust filter includes a purification casing including an inlet-side case and an outlet-side case. A sensor bracket projecting laterally from the purification casing is bolted to a thick-plate flange radially projecting from the outlet-side case of the purification casing. Wire connectors for a pressure difference sensor and a DPF temperature sensor are attached to a flat upper surface of the sensor bracket.